


My Pet

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trusted this man with his life and since his return to Fairy Tail also with this, with his fears and desires. Bickslow knew what he needed to relax, could give the control loss he yearned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the input again [Moth_in_a_skirt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth_in_a_skirt) even if there wasn't much time : )

Laxus was visiting again, as he often would, now more than ever. The two Fairy Tail mages would sit on the large plushies overrun couch together. Laxus would listen to music and Bickslow would read, the five wooden puppets cuddled down between the various colourful stuffed animals that the seith mage hoarded. Sometimes they would instead sit in the kitchen, Bickslow impressing the dragon slayer with yet another brilliant meal. Or... they would do this.

He sat with his legs drawn up on the couch, his visor on the table and eyes fixed on the book in his lap. He had noticed the motion a little while ago, Laxus's headphones now on the table, but he still waited a little longer. It was part of the fun, of tormenting the otherwise so brash man that now was forced to collect every bit of patience he possessed, eyes fixed on the slimmer man. Bickslow pondered exactly what he should do today, no longer reading the words in front of him. 

Finally, he looked up from the pages, meting the blonde's stare. Grinning knowingly and setting his book aside, he moved over to his partner's side. The orange eyes didn't leave his as he leaned in, kissing those perfect lips. The other mage responded at once and closed his eyes as he kissed back, opening his mouth for the slimmer man. Instead of taking the invitation, Bickslow stood, pulling the blonde up with him. He was aiming to move this to a more suited arena, namely the bedroom. 

Not really able to wait all that long for more contact, Laxus kissed the other as he was led backwards. Trusting Bickslow to guide him past obstacles, he kept his eyes closed, hands holding onto the seith mage and feeling the messy black and blue hair under his fingers. He took a deep breath, enjoying the familiar smell of his his partner, the wood of his puppets always lingering. It relaxed and exited him, being this close and knowing what was to come. Needing to calm himself, he let go, walking the last bit into the room and sitting down on the bed. 

Bickslow was with him again instantly, pushing him back and leaning over him. “Bickslow?” Laxus asked, as if he hadn't expected it, like he didn't know exactly that he wasn't going to be in charge form here on out. “What? This not what you had in mind?”, Bickslow asked amused. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips. The blonde almost held his breath and that was answer enough, it was precisely what he had in mind. Bickslow nipped along his neck and he arched away, exposing his neck fully to the seith mage.

He trusted this man with his life and since his return to Fairy Tail also with this, with his fears and desires. Bickslow knew what he needed to relax, could give the control loss he yearned for. It had been during an argument all this started. Bickslow had been pissed he hadn't told his best friend he lived around Magnolia again. The seith mage had pushed him against the wall in a fit and noticed the way he reacted, his cheeks heating, his eyes betraying his lust. And Bickslow wasn't one to waver at that point. He had wanted that for far too long himself. 

The seith mage pulled at his earlobe with his teeth and Laxus exhaled audibly, brought back from his thoughts. The slimmer man over him unbuttoned his shirt while tugging at his earlobe playfully, one mother of pearl button for every small pull. He had figured that one out at once, apparently having overheard Gajeel complaining about how a dragon slayer's sensitive ears were a hassle when getting them pierced. 

When the lilac shirt was open Bickslow took the muscular man's chin and forced his head to the left instead, licking over his neck possessively and then dragging his teeth over the skin, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. “Just how bad do you want this, I wonder?”, he asked quietly and Laxus knew where this was going at once. He was going to have to beg. That was so embarrassing. 

Bickslow pushed the shirt over his shoulders and trapped his arms with it, tying it together around his wrists. He loved to restrain his thunder god, not allowing him to touch, only be touched. Laxus let his hands rest where the seith mage had left them over his head. Looking down over the 'trapped' man happily, Bickslow slowly, almost lazily, got rid of his own t-shirt, abandoning it on the floor. He felt over the other's toned stomach appreciatively, so glad it was all for him. 

The hand slipped down further and pressed over that prominent bulge. Laxus's breathing deepened, need clouding his mind as his hips raised to meet the hand, yearning for more friction. Bickslow observed the raising and lowering of his chest as he unbuckled the spade symbols decorated belt. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the leather trousers and tugged them down together with the dragon slayer's underwear, freeing the straining erection from its confinement.

Once he had the S-class mage naked under him, he stroked along the man's thighs, pushing them apart and sitting between them. He felt a little impatient today, the pause to their pastime the Grand Magic Games had caused far too long for his liking. Laxus felt the same, he could tell by the needy look on the blonde's face. “Is my pet feeling restless?”, he teased, leaning over the other closely. Laxus nodded a little and he grinned. 

He let his hand travel even further up, ever so narrowly avoiding the hard member resting against that well trained stomach. Retracing the lines of the dragon slayer's abs, he leaned down and mouthed over the now stiff nipple. It wasn't a spot Laxus was sensitive at as far as he had noticed, but he liked it, sucking at the skin right over it to leave a hickey where it couldn't possibly be interpreted as anything other than a mark of possession.

The blonde gave a displeased sound. He didn't like the sensation of it and found the bruises annoying. But he wasn't allowed to complain, not when his seith mage was the one creating them. Bickslow looked at the reddened skin in satisfaction before shifting down, teasing his pet with a warm breath as he hovered over the length only to ignore it, instead causing a second mark right on his hip, the cock against his cheek. A second displeased huff and he sat back, looking over his handiwork. 

The dragon slayer was already breathing quicker from just the small touches, desperation slowly building as his patience was tested. It would be so beautifully easy to cause those strong libs to quiver, the S-class mage's cock already glistening to the tip with pre-cum. Laxus's eyes followed him as he got up to retrieve the lube, loosing the rest of his clothes as well before rejoining him on the bed, kneeling between his legs. Wordlessly he opened the small bottle to slick his hand. 

Laxus closed his eyes in anticipation as that hand moved down and a finger teasingly traced over his entrance. The hand was warm. After the unpleasant experience of cold fingers inside him once he had insisted his playmate made sure not to repeat it. He felt the finger slowly easing in, soon finding that spot inside him that forced a gasp. Bickslow prepared him for what he had planned thoroughly, taking his sweet time to caress the dragon slayer to the point where every breath was accompanied with a soft moan. A slight whine escaped the mage as he removed his hand again. 

“Eager are we?”, he teased, knowing how embarrassed the blonde was for his whining voice no matter how much or often he ensured the dragon slayer it was incredibly hot. The blush returning to that pretty scarred face confirmed it yet again and he chuckled. Trying to keep his own need under control, he slicked up, moving his hand slowly and enjoying the interested look from the man lying on his back for him. 

Biting his lower lip slightly, he tried to calm down even at the much needed moist touch. He would need to hold back in order to truly get the S-class mage out of his head, make him submit fully again. He shifted closer and lined up. “Eyes on me”, he ordered and the orange eyes meet his, hazy with lust. Bickslow guided himself with a hand as he slowly sheeted himself in the warm body. He couldn't force back the satisfied moan it drew from him. 

Leaning down over his thunder god, he pulled out almost entirely again. “Ask for it”, he demanded. Laxus remembered the first time the demand had been uttered. Bickslow had told him, “I will make you beg.” He hadn't believed it at the time, but he knew better now, knew there was no need to hide anything when it was with Bickslow. Far too eager to put up a fight this time, he asked for it, allowing all his desperation to show in his voice as he spoke, “Please, fuck me.” 

Bickslow grinned. “You're so easy today”, he teased. “Shut it”, Laxus huffed in annoyance. “Getting feisty?”, Bickslow asked. Just as the blonde opened his mouth to speak again he thrust back in firmly, ripping a deep groan from his pet's throat instead. He set a hand over the shirt that held the S-class mage's hands together to enforce the impression of restricted movement and quickly settled into a steady pace, Laxus's moans testing his resolve to drag it out. 

The look on the blonde's face was something he would never get enough of, breathless, pleased, finally relaxing and enjoying. Instead of his usual firm look, his mouth hung open in a soft 'o'. Far too soon for his liking Bickslow felt the heat amass and his body tense up. Change of plans. He let his thrusts quicken and allowed himself to reach for that peak. Pressing into Laxus firmly, he found his orgasm with a grunt. 

Pulling out, he replaced his cock with two fingers, not allowing the dragon slayer to close his legs. He had decided to make him lose it without touching his erection today and he wasn't about to stray from that path. He smirked and Laxus blushed deeply again, unsure what to expect. “Close your eyes”, Bickslow ordered and he did. “Open them again before my say so and I will punish you”, Bickslow warned, seeing the shiver it sent down the dragon slayer's back. 

“Like this game?”, he asked. “Yea”, Laxus admitted. The possessive way of this man was driving him up the wall. He was surprised as he was turned around with a firm grip, flipped to sit on all four. Was he going to be taken a second time? He jolted as he felt a tongue against his ass. He looked back at Bickslow surprised. “Bad boy”, Bickslow scolded. “Eyes closed”, he ordered again. Laxus closed his eyes again and let his head rest against the pillow. 

Never had they done this. He wouldn't have imagined it was something Bickslow would want to do. Tense with curiosity, he waited. As the tongue returned he groaned. It was so very lewd and so perfectly right, causing every fibre of his being to overflow with pleasure. It became increasingly difficult to keep himself up on his arms as he practically ran for the edge. Finally reaching it, he moaned deeply, spilling on the sheets beneath himself. 

He heard the chuckle from his owner, Bickslow sitting back up behind him. Remembering the order, he kept his eyes closed, waiting for the permission to look again. Before he could catch his breath properly Bickslow took his hips and pushed into him again. The unexpected intrusion had him clench his jaw. “Bickslow”, he said pleadingly, feeling so very sensitive now, the other's movement almost too much. “I still need to punish you for looking”, Bickslow said nonchalantly, his thrusts not easing. 

Laxus let his upper body fall against he mattress. He felt both so used and so spoiled, loving every second of his owners administrations. He hadn't thought Bickslow really would back the threat up, be this much of a predator. He hadn't given the seith mage a reason to show it before. He whined at the firm pressure of hips as Bickslow came in him a second time. “So filled with my cum now”, the seith mage mused as he pulled out. The blonde's cheeks heated again to have the fact pointed out in such a happy tone.

“You can look again now”, Bickslow said softly and he opened his eyes, turning around to see the seith mage all naked and a little sweaty, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Bickslow pulled him close by his still bound arms and kissed him tenderly. “You're mine Laxus”, he said quietly and Laxus shivered. He wanted to be. “Got that?”, Bickslow asked and he nodded. Bickslow held his chin firmly and had the blonde face him. “My little pet”, he said endearingly.


End file.
